russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega Topbill in 'High School Life' Premieres September 26 on IBC-13
September 21, 2016 Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform) Everyday is a high school day as they learn and study the life in every high school as IBC-13 introducing the newest and much-anticipated school-themed drama offering High School Life, featuring the high school classmate tandem of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega, will premiere in Hapon Ang Dating this Monday (Sept 26), at 3:45pm, before Mars Ravelo's Roberta. High School Life is a heartwarming school-themed drama in a perfect mix of high school, traditional light drama, and true-to-life story, follow the journey of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) are their two high school teenagers who are studying the lesson and learning the subject in St. Andre National High School as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our good values and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects that include Araling Panlipunan, English, Filipino, Science, Mathematics, TLE and MAPEH. During the classroom in St. Andre National High School, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. Their moral valuable in their parents – Bianca's mother Ria (Kaye Abad) and her love interest and Nicole's father Albert (Paul Jake Castilo) – paired for love. After years of being separated from each other, Ria reunited her husband to pair Albert, her true love, to reunite her pursue in the moral student of Nicole. Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo Nicole and Bianca are loved to study in high school as they tried to learning for good. The school-themed drama, meanwhile, will also educate and empower the high school teen story of teaching the lesson that viewers should watch out for. “Gabbi remained back in high school education, while Ysabel is another high school classmate. The academic story of their two best friends in order to study the lesson and learn the academic life,” said Gabbi. Also included in the supporting cast of High School Life are BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, DJ Durano, Paula Peralejo, Elizabeth Oropesa, Joseph Andre Garcia, Kristine Sablan, Jon Avila, Mara Lopez, Dale Baldillo, Celine Lim, Angel Sy, Carlo Lacana, Hiyasmin Neri, Louie Angsico, Sherilyn Reyes, and IC Mendoza. The school-themed drama is regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education with an implementation complete in the recently opened school year in June and will be set in Ramon Magsaysay (Cubao) High School, where Gabbi and Ysabel involve to study the lesson and learn the academic friendship, it is directed by Veronica B. Velasco, and award-winning director Jerrold Tarog. Follow the high school teen story of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) in High School Life premiere this Monday (September 26) at 3:45PM after Mars Ravelo's Roberta on IBC-13’s Hapon Ang Dating. For more information, log-on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow IBC-13 on Facebook and Twitter (@ibc13). Kaye Abad, Gabbi Garcia (school uniform), Paul Jake Castillo and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)